


Taupe's Birthday Prompts 2015 (RPF)

by Taupefox59



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Birthday Prompts, Gen, M/M, Please check chapters for individual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RPF prompts I've collected for my hobbit-esque, fic-giving extravaganza!</p><p>Chapter 1: 'Picnic Time!'<br/>Chapter 2: 'The *Not* So Itsy Bitsy Spider'<br/>Chapter 3: Baking Cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picnic Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is for [tigerliliesandcherryblossoms](http://tigerliliesandcherryblossoms.tumblr.com/) who wanted "picnic time for Aidean!"
> 
>  
> 
> This is un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

The loud bang on the door startled Aidan awake. He blinked slowly, against the light streaming in through the flimsy curtains hung on the windows of his trailer. He fumbled for his mobile, and frowned when he saw the time. It was barely past 7:00 in the morning. He had the day off. It was far too early to be getting up for anything.

Aidan closed his eyes and settled back into bed.

The banging came again, this time accompanied by a far-too-cheerful Kiwi voice. “GET UP!”

Dean was on the other side of the door, and Aidan had no idea why, but he was pretty sure it meant nothing good for him. It certainly didn’t mean more sleep, which was really the only train of thought that his foggy brain was willing to contemplate.

“You have ten seconds before I’m using the key!” Dean called.

“MMMMNNN!” Aidan said back, trying to be as loud as possible, but not yet willing to put forth the effort for actual words. Maybe a lack of response would mean more time for sleeping.

He was met with silence. Beautiful, blissful silence. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow.

Then the door opened.

Fuck.

Dean had said something about a key, hadn’t he.

Aidan rolled over, and pushed himself out of the bed, stumbling across the room where the floor held a convenient pile of clean-enough clothes. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans, and was pretty sure he grabbed a matching pair of socks before he wandered out of his bedroom.

Dean was standing there, dressed in layers and hiking boots, and was probably covered in gear for outdoor adventures, but all Aidan really noticed were the cups that Dean held in both of his hands. Friendly, white, thermal cups, with thin cardboard sleeves on them that clearly indicated warm, caffeinated beverage.  
Aidan reached for a cup, but Dean backed up towards the door of the trailer.

“Are you ready to go yet?”

Aidan blinked at him. There was coffee. What was he meant to be doing before coffee, again?

Dean heaved a sigh. “You have five minutes, and then I’m coming back in for you.”

Aidan’s brow furrowed.

Dean gestured the coffee cup towards Aidan’s pile of shoes. “You’re particularly hopeless this morning, aren’t you?”

Aidan let out a little noise that he meant as acknowledgement that he would be going to get his shoes on, but really it just sounded like he was agreeing with Dean.

If he’d been able to see himself at that moment, he probably would have agreed with Dean anyway, but that was beside the point.

Slowly gaining momentum, Aidan picked his way across the trailer to his shoes. It had rained the day before, so he bypassed trainers and canvas chucks and reached for his proper, waterproof hiking boots. Somehow he managed to pull on a jacket, and get his keys and mobile into his pockets (Most likely he had muscle memory to thank for that, in all honestly. His brain was definitely not functioning yet.) He took a moment, and surveyed his trailer. He felt vaguely like maybe he was forgetting something, but he didn’t know what…With a shrug he wrote if off and made his way out of his trailer.

Dean had a car outside, turned on and waiting, exhaust pluming into the clear morning air. He rolled down the window when he saw Aidan step out of the trailer.

“GET IN LOSER. WE’RE GOING FOR A PICNIC!” He shouted, with a wicked grin at Aidan flinching from the unexpected noise.

Aidan got in the car anyway, and was promptly rewarded with the steaming cup of coffee. Dean easily manoeuvred the car off the set, and onto the main roads of New Zealand.

Aidan had no idea where they were going, but he was content to sip his coffee, and watch the verdant hills of New Zealand pass by. The music was good, the company was better, and wherever they were going was going to be beautiful.

Despite his best efforts (and the coffee), Aidan fell back asleep in the car. He woke up some time later, as Dean was pulling into a parking space. The sun had burned off the coastal morning fog, and left the skies clear and blue. He rubbed the gum from his eyes and looked out.

“Where are we, Deano?” He asked, voice rough and thick from being newly awakened.

“Are you going to remember if I tell you now?” Dean asked, eyes bright in the sun.

Aidan scrunched his nose up, but knew that Dean had a point. “Probably not.”

Dean’s laughter filled the car. “C’mon. I packed us lunch.”

“You mean breakfast?” Aidan asked, smiling slow and warm and still drowsy.

Dean smiled back. “Yeah, sure. ‘Breakfast’. That’s definitely the meal we’ll be having.”

Aidan sent Dean a fake glare. “Shut up.”. He couldn’t help but laugh though. A quick check on his mobile showed a time of nearly noon.

 

Dean had packed a cooler for them both, full of fresh cut fruit and and sandwiches and water bottles, along with a selection of finger-friendly vegetables. His original plan had been to pack bags and picnic along the rocks at the top of the mountain, within view of the waterfall there, but after Aidan had lost the battle with consciousness even after being fortified with caffeine, Dean had decided a change of plans might be in order.

By the car park was a lovely meadow, full of soft grass and flat spaces that seemed to practically beckon for a picnic blanket. They could hike after food.

 

They found a place on the grass and spread out the drab woolen blanket that Dean had brought for the express purpose of ground cover. It was a beautiful day. The warmth of the sun was just enough to offset the cool breeze that was blowing in from off the ocean. Dean set out the cooler of food, and they sat down to lunch.

(Or Breakfast, depending on who was being asked.)


	2. Not So Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Pyxis who asked for Aidean 'Save me from horrible insects/arachnids'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the amazing [Pyxis-142](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jx437/pseuds/Pyxis-142); my angst-ridden RPF buddy. You're the best. :)
> 
> The prompt was 'Save me from the horrible insects/arachnids', but this was also very inspired by talks of a spider crashing netlix & chill.
> 
> It was also very inspired by [this article](http://www.nzherald.co.nz/nz/news/article.cfm?c_id=1&objectid=11307026).
> 
> (If you don't like giant spiders, really, don't click that link.)

Dean was in that warm, slow, sleepy space where he was just barely awake enough to be managing thoughts of rolling over and going back to bed. He shifted deeper into the mattress, and the blankets fell obligingly over his shoulder, keeping the him fully cocooned in slumber-inducing warmth. He gave a small hum of satisfaction, and was about to drift back to sleep, when a harsh scream ripped through the air.

 

He didn’t even think about it, Dean was out of the bed in a flash, there was no thought, just reaction. He sprinted down the hallway, and slammed through the door. He was panting, eyes wide, panic pounding through his veins.

 

Aidan was standing along the wall of the bathroom, wet and naked, dark hair sticking up in all directions and crested with white foam from shampoo. The water from the shower was still pounding down into the empty tub. Nothing seemed broken, and Aidan didn’t seem injured in any way, though he was clearly in distress, pale and pressed against the wall.

 

‘Aidan?’ Dean said, ‘Aidan, what?’

 

Aidan just shook his head and pointed to the shower. ‘I thought there weren’t any spiders in New Zealand.’

 

Dean stared in disbelief, still riding high on the rush of adrenaline that had gotten him out of bed. ‘Of course there are spiders in New Zealand.’

 

‘Yes, clearly!’ Aidan said, and his voice was thick with tension.

 

Right, Dean remembered. Maybe not the best time for poking fun.

 

Aidan was glaring and wrapping a towel around his waist, clearly having decided that avoiding whatever was in the tub was more important than washing the soap out of  his hair.

 

Dean walked forward and gently, hesitantly pulled back the shower curtain.

It wasn’t hard to tell what had gotten Aidan out of the shower. The spider had crawled up the tiled wall to where it was safe from the ongoing spray of the water. It was _huge_ , easily the size of Dean fist. It was solidly dark. Dean couldn’t tell the exact colour through the mist from the hot water, but he could see dew collecting in the fur on the spider’s legs. It took Dean a long moment to place what it was.

 

‘I think it’s a Wairarapa spider.’ He said, almost in awe. ‘I’ve never seen one this big before. They don’t usually come inside.’

 

‘Oh, lucky me then.’ Aidan said darkly.

 

‘It’s gigantic!’ Dean said, still looking at the spider.

 

‘Really? I hadn’t noticed.’

 

‘You don’t need to worry about these ones. I mean, they can bite, but they’re not poisonous or anything.’

 

‘Oh, thank god, it can bite me and I won’t die. Now will you please...kill it or put it outside or do whatever you’re going to do?’

 

Dean looked up, finally twigging to Aidan’s continued discomfort. ‘It’s just you don’t see these that often. They usually burrow. It’s rare to see them inside.’

 

‘Well this one is inside and I would really like it to not be in the shower anymore.’

 

‘I thought you didn’t mind spiders so much?’ Dean asked.

 

‘It’s different when they’re in the shower and the size of my face!’ Aidan said with a glare.

 

Dean did have to admit that Aidan had quite a point. Though the spider wasn’t actually as big as anyone’s face, it certainly was more than large enough to cause alarm. Moving slowly in an attempt to not frighten the spider, Dean reached over and turned the water off.

 

‘Right. I’m gonna go get something, and we’ll put this poor lady back outside where she belongs.’ Dean said, retreating from the shower and letting the curtain fall back in place.

 

Aidan stayed against the wall and gestured at toward the door. ‘I’ll just stay out of your way for this.’

 

‘You sure you don’t want to help?’ Dean asked with a laugh.

 

Aidan glared, and Dean had to use all of his willpower to not laugh at the sight of Aidan’s famous glare while his hair was practically a frothy white mountain peak of shampoo.

 

‘I will never come back here, ever again.’ Aidan said.

 

Dean looked at him for a moment, then said. ‘Nah. You’d miss me.’

 

Aidan’s glare took on a pouting shade too it, and it really didn’t help Dean’s attempt to not burst into laughter. Deciding that the best thing to do was probably to to go get something to remove the spider before he actually lost the battle to not make fun of Aidan, who was clearly not over the trauma of the - admittedly incredibly large - spider that had decided to join him in the shower that morning.

 

He reached for the door to the bathroom, only to find the when he pulled on the knob, it swung forward unevenly, and revealed a piece of the door frame dangling from a single single nail. The door stop that ran along the length of the head jamb had apparently been torn off when Dean had busted in to the room.

 

‘Did you break the door?’ Aidan asked slowly, voice filled with disbelief.

 

‘It does appear that way.’ Dean said, nodding slowly, but equally stunned.

 

‘Dean.’ Aidan said, ‘Deano. We're _renting_ this place.’ The pain in his voice was palpable.

 

‘Yep.’ Dean said, still not over the fact that he had apparently literally broken the door down in his sleep-ridden haze that morning.

 

They stood in the bathroom staring at the door for several long moments. Then, Dean turned to Aidan, and suddenly remembered why Aidan was standing, perhorrescing in the cold of the bathroom, dressed only in a towel and looking a bit like a snow-cone.

 

‘Why don’t we start with the spider and deal with this after coffee?’ He asked.

 

Aidan blinked at him a few times before agreeing faintly. ‘Yeah. Spider first. Then coffee. Then - Deano, you broke the fucking door.’

 

‘What if I promise we’ll get it fixed.’ Dean said, tilting his head to look at Aidan.

 

‘You broke the door.’

 

‘You were screaming. It seemed reasonable at the time.’ Dean said. Though, he was now becoming aware of a dull, aching throb in his shoulder, which he thought could probably be blamed on the same door-shattering event.

 

Aidan winced, then turned back towards the shower. The spider couldn’t be seen through the curtain, but he gave a shudder anyway. ‘Spider first?’ he said, and there was a distinctly pleading tone to his request.

 

‘I’ll just go get the dustpan.’ Dean said.

  


Dean was able to coax the spider onto the dustpan without too much trouble, and then carried it outside without any further incidents, and released the massive spider onto the grass of the front yard.  

 

There were a few tentative moments when it almost seemed as though Aidan was actually just going to wash his hair out in the kitchen sink, but when Dean promised to have coffee waiting, he was convinced to actually go finish his shower properly.

 

The coffee tasted like heaven poured into ceramic mugs.

  
They would deal with the door later.


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing queenmab_scherzo, who gave me the prompt "I thought those cookies were for the whole dorm but you needed them for class so now I’m helping you bake a new batch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For queenmab_scherzo for the prompt 'I thought those cookies were for the whole dorm but you needed them for class so now I’m helping you bake a new batch.'
> 
>  
> 
> un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know! Constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was perfect, Dean thought as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He wasn’t much of a baker, and he’d felt like sugar had been encrusted in his hair by the time that he'd finally managed to get all of his cookies out of the oven. 

It was for part of a demonstration for his physics class on the differences between a homogenous and heterogenous mixtures. For a heterogenous mixture, he’d gone with ginger-snaps, simple the same with every bite. His homogenous mixture wound up being chocolate chip cookies, but he’d gotten a bit carried away at the store when he’d realized how many different options there were. He’d wound up getting chocolate, white chocolate and butterscotch chips, all of which had made it into the cookie dough. (There had barely been enough dough to make all of the chips stick together by the time he was done.)

It was going to be a good presentation though, and, of course, bringing cookies in never hurt anyone’s grade. Dean could use all of the help he could get in physics. It wasn’t that he was failing, but there was a reason he was majoring in liberal arts and not applied mathematics. Colour and shape had always come easier to him than variables and equations.

He got back to his room and pulled on clean clothes, figuring that by his cookies had definitely had time to cool by this point, so he could put them in the tupperware containers that he had picked up to transport everything to class.

He was honestly feeling quite proud of himself. He’d gotten all of his baking done, and it was still early in the evening. It meant he had enough time to go over his notes one last time and maybe even get a decent night of sleep for once.

The smile stayed on his face until he got down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where there was a group of five guys and a devastatingly empty platter where his giant piles of cookies had been mere minutes before.

‘What the fuck?’ Dean knew that it wasn’t the classiest entrance he’d ever had, but sometimes anger got to the point quickest.

The guy closest to the tray that had formerly held Dean’s cookies turned around, and Dean’s brain promptly shut down.

It was one thing to be angry at greasy, unwashed masses of perpetually starving students eating his potential grades. It was entirely different to be faced with wide, beguiling eyes and a face that somehow managed to look appallingly innocent despite the amount of scruff.

‘Shit.’ the guy said.

Dean frowned. This would have been so much easier if he wasn’t talking to the one of the hottest men he’d encountered in recent memory. ‘Those were for class!’

Dark eyes got even wider. ‘Oh, oh shit!’ Hot Guy said. His friends took up an apologetic echo.

‘Fuck’

‘Sorry, sorry!’

‘We had no idea-!’

‘Never would have-

‘Sorry!’

Dean waved them off and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn’t so much time, but he’d have to run back to the store, because he didn’t have the stuff to make more cookies. There went any hope for a peaceful evening.

‘What class?’

‘Huh?’

‘What class are they for?’

‘Oh. I have a presentation in Physics tomorrow.’

‘And you baked cookies for it?’

‘Cookies are physics!’ Dean snapped, before realizing how absurd he sounded.

‘Course they are.’ Hot Guy sounded Irish. Dean hated everything, but in that moment, most especially his life.

‘Right. Off with you. I’ll see you when me and - sorry, what’s your name?’

‘Dean?’ he blinked, not quite sure what was going on.

‘When Dean and I have finished fixing this cookie blight!’

His friends all smiled and nodded, apologizing to Dean again as they shuffled out of the tiny dorm Kitchen.

‘You don’t have to help.’ Dean finally said. ‘I should have put up a sign or something. It’s-’

‘It’s fine! We just got confused. I’ve been teaching them how to cook, and usually we leave the leftovers for everyone. We just thought someone else had left an offering this time around.’

‘Well.’ Dean said, not entirely sure where to go with the conversation.

‘They’re really good cookies if that helps at all.’

Dean could feel his frustration flaring back up. ‘Not really, because now I have to go back to the store so I can bake more.’

‘Oh! No, no. That won’t - hang on. Come with me.’ He walked out of the kitchen, and dragged Dean along by sheer force of personality. ‘I’m Aidan, by the way.’

‘Nice to meet you?’

‘No it’s not.’ Aidan said with a laugh, ‘I just ate your fucking physics project.’ He stopped at the second floor and made hsi way down the hall. ‘It’ll be okay though. I’ll fix you right up.’ He stopped and pushed his door open. ‘Come in and I’ll show you my pantry.’ Aidan said, leading Dean into the tiny, square of the standard dorm room. Aidan pulled out a black plastic milk crate from along the wall and pushed it towards Dean.

‘Look through that and let me know what catches your fancy.’

Dean started going through the box, only to realize that Aidan had a bigger selection of stuff than the grocery store he’d been to. He held up a red bag. ‘Cherry chips? I didnt’ even know they  _ made _ cherry chips.’

‘Oh yeah! Those are awesome!’ Aidan said, grinning brilliantly. ‘Try one if you’d like. I’ve also got cinnamon and peanut butter and caramel.’

‘So. You bake a lot of cookies?’

‘I like cookies.’ Aidan laughed.

In the end, Dean picked out chocolate, and cinnamon chips, and a baggy of ‘caramel bits’ that Aidan swore would go into the mixture perfectly. Aidan had also promised to impart his grandmother recipe for ginger cookies because it was the best -  _ no, seriously Dean. The. Best. _ \- and Dean was hardly going to walk away from that offer.

 

It turned out that Aidan really did know what he was doing. He knew his way around the tiny dorm kitchen, never hesitating over which cupboard held the mixing bowls or the secret stash of pot-holders. The casual way that he took Dean through it made it clear that he really did spend time teaching people how to cook. Aidan was also really into the idea of cooking physics.

‘Okay, so the cool thing about cooking is that everything has a reason, right?’

‘Uh. Sure.’ Dean said.

‘No, so like, every cookie recipe starts with ‘cream the butter and the sugar together’, right? The reason for that is because when you do that, the sugar actually tears holes through the molecular structure of the butter so it will bind to the flour better.’

Dean stared. ‘Really?’

‘Isn’t that cool?’

Aidan was sunshine and enthusiasm, and he might have eaten all of Dean’s cookies, but Dean was starting to be very glad about that. Aidan twirled around with a huge ball of cookie dough in his fingers.

‘Try it at every step. If it tastes good going into the oven, it’ll taste good coming out.’

Dean laughed, and took the cookie dough, shoving it into his mouth. Aidan had been right about the combination of flavours. The dark semi-sweet chocolate with the warmth of the cinnamon was perfectly accompanied by the sweet, chewy caramel.

‘I have to admit something.’ Aidan said, moving into Dean’s space. ‘I’m a sucker for cliche.’

Dean could hardly think, could only stare at Aidan’s mouth, the way his lips moved when he spoke.

‘You’ve got something right here.’ Aidan said, lifting his thumb to the corner of Dean’s mouth. ‘Can I help you get it off?’  
Dean didn’t answer, just leaned forward and kissed Aidan. It tasted like cookie dough and chocolate chips, and Dean never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of stuff, and do some non-writing stuff, and generally just enjoy people, so if you'd like to, drop by [my tumblr](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
